


Blood

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is a vampire. Dave is his best friend. John wants Dave's blood.</p><p>NSFW in later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> So uhh. Chapter one is sort of.. a prologue? Or teaser? Whichever one you prefer.  
> In this AU they both live in Houston within a mile of eachother and it's summer.

It's late. Really late. Dave yawned and sat back in his chair, watching the clock at the bottom right of his screen. 2:42.  
2:43.  
Groaning, he leaned back and rubbed his sore eyes, which for once weren't covered by sunglasses. He'd tried to go to sleep earlier, honestly he had, but he had that stupid naggy, jumpy feeling you get when you just can't bring yourself to lay still.  
Suddenly, a telltale ding sounded through his headphones, almost making him fall out of the chair. He looked back at the screen and raised his eyebrows.  
-  
\-- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 02:45--  
EB: hey dave!  
-  
Blearily, he typed a reply.  
-  
TG: hey john  
TG: why are you up so late  
EB: i could ask the same of you!  
EB: so um. i know it's late and all. but could i maybe come over?  
-  
Come over? It was 3 am. How was he even going to get here? Was he actually thinking about walking all the way to Dave's apartment in the dark?  
-  
TG: why  
TG: how would you even get here  
EB: aw, is that a no?  
EB: i was thinking i'd walk. it's not that long on foot.  
TG: wait what about your dad  
EB: i don't think he'd mind too much, as long as i call him tomorrow.  
TG: fine dude whatever  
TG: still dont understand why you waited until 3 am to ask  
EB: thanks dude!  
\-- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 02:51 --  
-  
He sighed. John was such a freak.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to update! I've been distracted by school/family/etc.  
> Okay, that's a lie. I've been on break for like a week and just totally forgot about this for a while. Heh.
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter isn't really as finished as I'd like it to be but I'm about to fall asleep at my keyboard and I don't want to lose it so I'm posting it! I'll try to get the next one up soon.

Dave blindly reaches around for his phone, lifting it up to his face and grimacing at the light.  
3:14.  
He'd managed to fall asleep on the couch in the half hour he'd had to wait for John to arrive. Groaning, he rolled onto the floor and pulled himself up, shambling to the door. "Hey, Dave!" John greeted him, at least ten times more chipper than he should've been at this time of night. Dave grumbled an unpleasant "hey" and stepped aside to let him in. "Were you asleep? You knew I was coming over," he said as he made his way to the couch and flopped down. "Yeah.. couldn't help it. Be grateful I even woke up to let you in."

John shrugged, attention lost, and turned his attention to the television. Which happened to be on the Disney Channel. "Uh.. Dave?" The blond was just making his way to the couch, sitting down at the end opposite of John and looking at the screen blankly. He smirked and said, "Sometime's a guy's gotta get his cartoon on."

"You're not actually going to make me watch this, are you?"

"What, got something against Zack and Cody?"

"Yes, Dave. Yes I do."

Dave snorted and pointed to the remote. John shook his head and picked his bag up off the floor. Dave hadn't even realized he'd brought it. He pulled out a couple movies, of course he brought his stupid dorky movies, and showcased them to his friend with a dramatic series of hand flourishes and an elaborate laying-on-the-table. "Pick one!" Oh, god. He should've known.

"No."

"Oh, come on! Just point to one."

"I'd rather watch Disney."

"Please?"

"What if it wakes up Bro?"

"Well.. this" -he pointed to the television- "isn't waking him up, so why would my movies? And do you even know if he sleeps?"

"Because they're dumb and loud." He ignored the question about Bro sleeping, because he couldn't be sure.

John flopped back and crossed his arms, pouting heavily. He let out a breathy sigh and glared up at the TV, hating Disney for all it was worth. Dave smirked and stood up, stretching his arms above his head. "I'm going to bed. And don't wake me up this time. You can watch one of your dumb movies on my computer if you want, just please, for the love of god don't wake me up." He turned and walked into his room, flopping onto his bed without looking back to see if John was following. By the sound of his "hmph" and the sliding of DVD cases, he could guess that he was.

Dave fell asleep before John could even start his movie.


End file.
